User blog:GrandTheftAutoObsessor/BlazBlue and Date A Live Fanfic: Black Beast of Tengu City Chapter 3
A week later... While Shido and Tohka are attending their classes at Raizen High School, Ragna is being sent to have a tour of an organization known as Ratatoskr, an organization dedicated to save Spirits through peaceful means without killing them. At least the organization follows his opinion about Spirits. The tour is provided by the its founder, Elliot Baldwin Woodman. Unlike Westcott, he is a kindhearted man who wanted to save the world from Spirits without having to kill them. It seems he shared Ragna's view about them. He is always seen in a wheelchair, but can actually stand up and fight if necessary, mostly against Westcott. Judging by how he saw of his arm and leg being in bandages, it seems they were lost in the fight, but now, the kind man would regain them. The woman who helped him in moving around in his wheelchair is Karen Nora Mathers. As Ragna heard her last name, he knows she is related to Ellen; in fact, they're sisters with Karen being the younger one and Ellen being the elder one. Of course, with them on the opposite sides, they're enemies. This reminded Ragna of his antagonistic relationship with his younger brother, Jin Kisaragi, but at least they made their peace. Also joining up in the tour is Kotori Itsuka, Shido's adoptive younger sister. She reminds Ragna of a young vampire girl known as Rachel Alucard not only by personality but also her pigtails. In fact, he can call her 'Rabbit No. 2' as a result, much to her chagrin. Also, she reminds him of Kokonoe due to her 'Mission Control' role and having a lollipop on her mouth most of the time. "This is Ratatoskr's technological center," Woodman explained, showing the white-haired man the part of the organization. "Fascinating stuff, huh?" "Yeah, fascinating," was Ragna's response. "Are you into dating sim games?" "To be honest, sir, I'm not into it. After all, I'm mostly a single type of guy." While being guided to the next part of the place, a conversation occurred. "I'm just glad you saw through my reasons of destroying those damn DEM branches," Ragna said with relief. "Let's just say we believe you're a good guy despite your gruff personality," Karen replied. "Glad to hear that." "Anyway, do you want to have lunch with us by the cafeteria?" Woodman suggested with a smile. "Sure, why not?" Ragna responded. The four went to the cafeteria to eat their meals. "Hmm... not bad," Ragna stated a good opinion of cafeteria food after taking a bite. "This is delicious." "Glad you liked it, Ragna," Woodman added, then asked a question. "So, what do you hope to achieve by destroying DEM branches?" After taking a drink of water, the white-haired man responds in an honest way. "To tell you all the truth, I wasn't from this universe. In other words, I died and became god to make things, but I erased memories of myself from everyone so that they won't be sad about losing me, including my younger siblings." Hearing the last part of the statement caused Karen to have a surprised expression on her face. She is beginning to have sympathy for him. Ragna continued his tale. "Anyway, while I was in the Boundary, I was given a second chance to live in this universe, and I accepted the offer. I'm going to help you all defeat a madman who happens to bear similarities to my now deceased archenemy, Yuki Terumi. Of course, you know who the hell am I talking about." The three can nod as they know the answer: Westcott. "That's a... fascinating tale, Ragna," Woodman stated with clarification. "I believe you." "Wow, that's a relief," Ragna is relief of his response. "Will you two excuse us?" Karen told Woodman and Kotori. "I need to talk to him privately." "Okay, then," Kotori agreed as she will be the one to push Woodman's wheelchair of the area to give her privacy with the man from a different universe. "So, what do you want to talk to me about, Karen?" Ragna asked. "You said you have two younger siblings. Who are they?" the glasses woman responded to the question. "You really want to know?" he asked and she nodded. "Very well. I'll tell you. Jin is my younger brother, and Saya is my younger sister. Of course, he is the middle sibling, making her the youngest. Anyway, we were having a peaceful when we were children. However, Jin was dependent on me, and because of this, he saw Saya as an obstacle so he bullied her as retaliation for taking my attention away from him. Even worse happened when Terumi came to our lives. That bastard took Saya away and Jin tried to kill me." "Looks like that's what you get for ignoring him the long time." "No shit. Anyway, years later, we were fighting again and he was insane whenever he saw me. Must be because of that sword of his, Yukianesa. I met this girl who looks just like my sister: Noel Vermillion. Worse, Saya has become the Imperator of the NOL because she was possessed by an entity known as Izanami. Eventually, she was revealed to be our sister in reincarnation. It's just that she had amnesia, that's all. Anyway, I said my final farewell to them before I became the new core of the Master Unit, and they lived happily ever after without me around." As Karen takes in his story... "That's... unbelievable," she said her calm reaction. "Yeah, it happened anyway," Ragna said. "Is your older sister like my younger brother?" "Yes, she is," Karen replied as she drinks a cup of water. "Like me, she's all calm, but when she's in battle, she acts like Jin, being crazy, that is." "Hard to imagine you two are enemies." "Like how your relationship with Jin was like." The two paused for a while. "What if I can put you two in good terms once again?" Ragna suggested. "Huh?" Karen asked with pure surprise. "What makes you think you can do that?" "If you guys think I'm ready to stop Westcott in his main DEM branch at England, I'll tell you." That is when Ragna's tour comes to an end. He is about to go back to his new hotel room at Tengu City, which is nighttime when he returned, when he is greeted by a young girl on the streets. "You're the Ragna the Bloodedge, aren't you?" a young blue-haired girl crosses his path. "My name is Mana, and I believe you met my older brother, Shido." Her name is Mana Takamiya, and she's Shido biological younger sister. In fact, Takamiya is his real last name, making Itsuka his adoptive last name. Formerly a DEM Wizard working with the AST, she defected to Ratatoskr after learning the awful truth about her body. "Judging by your hair color, you're his real sister, aren't you?" Ragna added. "You can tell that by our hair color?" Mana asked with curiosity. "Yeah, I can. Anyway, what the hell do you want?" "There is a girl in this city looking for you." "Can you please describe her so I'll know?" "Well, this young girl wears a black and red dress, has an aristocratic attitude, and tied her blonde hair into pigtails." Upon hearing the descriptions of this girl, Ragna is in for a surprise because he knows who this is. "Oh no..." "So you do know her," Mana commented. "Lead me to her, now." She leads him to the park where she saw this girl and show her to him. Upon looking at the girl, there is no doubt Ragna knows about her. It's really Rachel Alucard. "Rabbit?" Ragna questioned the latter. "What the hell are you doing here?" "Rabbit?" Rachel said the nickname he gave her as memories of her life with him has resurfaced upon seeing him and hearing her nickname. "Ragna?" Mana can tell this is going to be a reunion between them. Category:Blog posts